I can love you better then that
by monkey87
Summary: Sonny is in love with Chad, but he's in love with someone else. She tries to control how she feels, but she can't keep it togeather forever. And Chad doesn't even know he is making things worse. Dedicated to me,and to someone I thought was special. 1-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I should be updating my other sotrym but I always findlast chapters the hardest to write. So I thought I would do another one-shot. This one-shot is kinda based on my feeling on this guy that I really really like. So I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I sit on one side of the comissary, while he sits on the other. I look at the girl sitting next to him, and I look around my empty table, feeling heart ache. She has him wrapped around her satin and lace.

It's not fair how he can let _that_ sit by him, hold his hand, and comfert him, when she is just for show. Pretty as a rose on the outside, but ugly as our lunch on the inside. How he can stand her I don't know.

First off, I can't believe I let myself fall, for such a selfish jerk! But a jerk who can be sweet, careing and generouse at some times...

But I always denied it. I always denied that I liked him. That was until all the fights started, and all the yelling. All the things that give me the adrenaline rush. The thing I look forward to every day. And the whole time, I only found myself falling harder and harder, to the point where I couldn't deny it any more. I didn't just like Chad Dylan Cooper. I _**loved **_him. He made me feel like no one else could. And he didn't even know it! I loved everything about him. Especially how his eyes told everything...Something you can't really find in a lot of guys.

But I know how much he loves _**her**_..._**She**_ makes him happy. _**And miserable.**_ But I know she does not love him. She only uses him like the pathetic piece of trash she is. She can't see what's underneath the act. Ha! She can't? She WON'T! She chooses not to! What kind of person does that to someone they love? Oh, right. She dosn't love him.

They do spend alot of time togeather. And I won't deny the jealousy I feel. I always wondered how it would feel. To have his arm around me. To have his eyes looking into mine, with respect like he does her. It's not fair! And it's all because I'm a Random.

Sometimes I feel like crying everytime he hugs her. Sometimes I feel like sobbing and falling to my knee's when he kisses her, because I know I'm a step further away from showing him how I feel. Sometimes I feel like strangling her when I see her cheating on him in small, dingy closets. He dosn't deserve her. He does not deserve the pain she brings.

When bad things happen to him...I want to be the one to comfert him. I want to be the one-

"Hey Sonny!" My thoughts blasted apart.

"Hey Tawni." I said, feeling my voice catch.

"What's wrong with you? Your all red and look like your gonna cry." I just couldn't stand wacthing them any more.

"Um, yeah. I just got a text from my mom saying that my uncle died. I was really close to him. So I'm gonna go get some air. Okay?" I bolted out of the commisary without hearing a responce. I didn't really care. I ran outside, and climbed the ladder on the back of the studio to the roof.

Here, I could think. Here I could vent. Here...Here I was safe to cry.

I don't even know why, but I am crying over some guy. Something I never, ever do. Something I thought I would never do until I met the love of my life. Well, I guess I have met him.

I wish I could be the one he tells his problems to. I would care, and would help if he needed it. I would do anything (reasonable) for him. I would love him more then his own mother-

Laughter.

My thoughts were interuppted by laughter. I went to the side of the building, got on my knee's, and looked over the edge. Chad and **her **were in the parking lot.

"I can't live without you Chloe" I heard him say. **(I know that some of you despise her, but she reminds me of this girl I hate so I just had to put her in there.) **I felt tears brim my eyes, and fall. That should be me.

"Neither can I Chad. I will, and always love you" That brought on angry tears because I knew those were lies.

'If there is by any chance a car chase today, please let it come through Condor Studios so it can hit that abomanation. Like, now!' I silently prayed.

"Hey, Chad I have an amzing idea. Let's go to the roof so we can talk, and...we won't be interuppted." That sentence of her's made me gag. Literally. But, what hurt was that he agreed, and they were starting their way back to the studio. She has him tied around her little finger.

My heart pounded as I realized that if they come up here, they'll find me. Perfect!

I jumped up, and ran to the ladder, and began the decend to the ground. I jumped off the ladder, and made the round to the side of the building. I was just rounding the front, when I bumped into him and her.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going" I said, looking at the ground to hide my face. I didn't want them to know I was crying.

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Next time, it won't be so pretty." The devil herself spoke. I looked up at her and glared.

"You know. Manners is something your supossed to learn before you turn three." I said, never looking away.

"So? Who needs manners when your pretty?" She replied while looking at her pink nails.

"You know what Chloe? Your exactly the type of girl everyone hates. You wanna know why? Because you might be pretty on the outside. You may look decent. But when you open that mouth. Everyone runs the other way because you are ugly! Ugly on the inside, and you don't even care!" I said, begging to become really pissed.

"Now look who has no manners!" Chad said, leaning against the brick wall. I ignored that comment.

" Why were you crying? Because you have an unsuccessful carrer? And you know your time is almost up?" She asked, swaying her hip to the side while placing a perfectly manicured hand on it.

"Now, now Chloe. Play nice. Save some of that energy for the falls." Chad said, but I could see the laughter shining in his eyes. I felt like my heart was going to break into a million pieces.

"You know Chloe. Yes. That is exactly why I'm crying. Now excuse me, I have to get back to _my set _to rehearse _my skit_ so I can perform on _my show" _I said, moving around them.

"Look out! Munroe's on a rampage!" I heard Chad yell.

"She get's it from all the cown she hung around with on the farm in cheese town."

I ignored their harsh words, and just kept walking. Once I was out o their sight, I began running. I ran down he strret, and all he way downtown and never stopped.

When I finally reached a small alley, I pushed myself in there, and started crying.

"Why does this have to happen to me! I hate this." I sobbed. I fell to my knees, and laid my head in my lap. I don't know how long I was there, but when I lifted my head, the bright California sun was gone and darkness had taken over. Ironic.

I stood up, and began my journey home. But I knew that no matter what Chad said, I couldn't stop loving him. In a way I was addicted. But I didn't know how he could love someone, who pretend to love him for his fame and money.

But I did know something...

"I can love you better then that, Chad. I can love you better then that."

**So what did you think? I needed to write this, because I hate writing in a diary, and I felt the biggest heartach today. I based the story on the guy I like and me. On my feelings. Chloe was based on the girl he loves. Stupid girl. But she is ugly on the inside.**

**Bellieve me. She can be nice, but if she is, you better run the other way.**

**Anyway, I will update 'The Band' as soon as I can.**

**So REVIEW!**

**~monkey87~**


	2. Final chap!

**Hey again! I thought I would add another chapter just for fun. I hope you like it!**

**Oh, this is the last chapter. It was meant to be a one-shot, but I'll do a second one anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

By time I got home last night, I was exhausted. I felt like I just ran around the U.S in one day.

Now, here I am. Walking back into the studio's, ready for another day. I gave myself a pep talk last night, and I guess I am finally letting the fact That Chad is a jerk, and he doesn't care about me slide. In your face Chloe! Ha!

Actually, I feel really good this morning. The sun is shining, the weather is perfect, and I feel more confident, and happy then I have since I accepted that I fell for a idiot.

"Hey Sonny." I looked up and saw Nico, my friend, holding the door open for me.

"Where were you yesterday? We paged you, but you never came. I thought something bad happened." I smiled. Nico always cared for me. That was why I loved him. Not in the lovey-dovey sort of way. But like a sibling love. I knew I could always trust him. But I wouldn't dare tell him about my feelings For Chad.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Tawni tell you? My uncle passed away yesterday, so I had to go home. I was so upset that I forgot to say that I was leaving." I said. I lied. I told a lie. And it felt terrible.

"No, she didn't tell us. Well you know her. Everything usually slips her mind sometimes. You don't seem so upset, considering he passed away." He said, looking at me. I stared right back at him, thinking of what I was going to say.

"I know. But what happens , happens. And that's family business. I'm not going to let something like that get in the way of my acting." I said. Some of it was true at-least.

"Oh. Anyway, wants to see you in his office. But I got to go to set, if I didn't I would walk you there, but I'm already late as it is. So I'll see you okay?" He said.

"Okay, See ya later." I said, turning into the next hall that led to Condor's office. I bet this was because I skipped out yesterday afternoon. Oh well. I'll just tell him everyone else, and then phone my mom as soon as I get out of the office to call mom to tell her to play along.

As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone - _again! - _second time in two days. I might just make a record. I just used something called sarcasm. Ha, ha, ha. Imagine in me saying that with no emotion.

"I'm sor-" I looked up at the person I bumped into, and all my happy feelings flushed away.

"Hey Munroe. Are you stalking me?" He asked, a smirk already plastered on his face before he even started talking. That just made my blood boil.

"Stick it some where Chad!" I said, and pushed him to the side, rather roughly but I didn't care, and kept walking my pace to Condor's office.

"Ooh. Such vulgar language coming from a goody-two-shoes. Look out, the world is ending!" He laughed, coming to walk beside me. I got the sudden rush of butterflies in my stomach, and I hated it. I tried thinking of dark, gory, dangerous things. But nothing helped. This boy is going to be the end of my organs!

"Shut-up, and leave me alone." I said. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Especially since what happened yesterday.

"Look Sonny. I heard about what happened to your uncle, and I just wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. I guess I know why you were crying now. I'm sorry." That stopped me dead in my tracks. He believed a lie.

"Seriously!" I groaned. Seriously! He believed a lie, something I had to make up as a cover. And he was being sweet, and was caring. He was caring about me because of a lie!

"I know. I was terrible yesterday. I guess if someone really close to me died, I would be acting like this to." His head was bowed, and he looked like he just got rejected by someone he really cared about.

"Um...Thanks , Chad. And it's okay. I got her going. I take back all the mean things I said about you yesterday." I said

"You didn't even say anything to me" He said.

"I know, but I was thinking stuff...Stuff you really don't want to know" I said. That was true.

"Edgy Munroe." He grinned at me. And just when I thought we were having a moment, the devil had to rise from hell. (Chloe turned the corner)

"Hey Chaddy! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She practically pounced on him.

"I was just apologizing to Sonny about what happened yesterday." Chad said smiling at her. Chloe urned around and gave me a forced smile.

"Oh, yeah. I heard about your uncle. And I'm sorry." She said. Oh, she could play him good. His heart is in danger.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said in monotone.

"So, I guess there are some take-backs that should be done. And Sonny...I accept." She said smiling.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Just when you think she's being nice, she turns around so fast you don't even have time to blink. There is most definitely a devil behind that angels face.

"All the mean thing's you said to me yesterday. About me being ugly on the inside. I accept your apology and take-backs." I hate this crack head.

"Actually, Chloe. I don't take back anything of what I said. Because it's true. One day, I hope everyone will wake up to find that your intentions are nothing but pure ignorance! I hope that freaky little spell you got going on breaks! And if I have to be the one to do, then fine!" I thought I never would have gotten that out.

"What are you talking about? What spell? You know your a nut job. Everyone loves me. And I love them." She paused to turn to Chad. "Especially you Chad. Your all I have ever wanted." She then turned back to me and sneered, kinda like how Malfoy does on Harry Potter.

"At least I know what love is." She spat. Now I'm tierd of holding back. All the secrets I'v kept. They are about to be unleashed.

"No, you don't know a thing about love! When you love someone, you would do anything for them. Put them before yourself. Even if it meant your life and happiness. And I can certainly tell you, that cheating on the one you _supposedly _love, is not part of that package either. So when your done sneaking around into closets with different men every other day, then you tell me what love is. Because I know for a damn fact, you don't know a thing! A thing to what love is, how to give and receive it with out physical intercourse." I turned on my heel, and walked away, towards my destination.

I felt Like a heavy load was lifted. Behind me, I could hear the two love birds fighting and yelling accusations. But Chloe will break. And since I was the one to cause it, I didn't feel no guilt at all. It's time she feels pain and suffering.

As I listened to them fight, I felt a grin start to break out. I did say I was going to brake the spell right? Well, in a way, I guess I did.

**Well, there's the last and FINAL chapter of this story. So I hope you guys liked this story. I know Sonny kinda got dark towards the end, but I was feeling dark, and I find that however I feel, comes out in the characters I write about.**

**Anyway, you know what to do! REVIEW!**

**~monkey87~**


End file.
